Oracle
by Dominique Scamander
Summary: Con cara blanca como porcelana ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cabello rojo cerezo Ante ti se muestra al Oráculo el Oráculo de Delfos.../AU-Ooc/


**_"Mi nombre es Rachel Elizabeth Dare_**

**_soy hija de dos famosos empresarios_**

**_soy una chica apasionada al arte_**

**_una chica normal al ojo de todos_**

**_pero yo oculto un secreto_**

**_soy el Oráculo..._**

**_Tal vez te preguntes que es un Oráculo_**

**_pues en pocas palabras puedo predecir el futuro..._**

**_Tal vez ahora pensaras que estoy mal de la cabeza_**

_**créeme**____**yo igual...**_

**_o tal vez pensaras que es genial ser yo_**

**_pero tu no sabes lo _**

**_difícil que es ser _**

**_un Oráculo mortal..._**

**_Pero si quieres saber como es mi vida de_**

**_Oráculo te invito a que leas mi historia..."_**

_Brooklyn,New York_

_2 de diciembre de 1999_

_Una corriente fría azotó los cabellos pelirrojos de la joven mujer que se encontraba sentada en un banco de la zona de juegos en el Cantral Park, se levanto con gran elegancia típica de una mujer de su gran porte y dirigió sus brillantes ojos azules a la zona de columpios del parque._

_-Rachel!- de sus labios rosados escapo un pequeño grito.- es hora de irnos cariño!-_

_-ya voy mami!- dijo una pequeña niña corriendo hacia la elegante figura de la mujer _

_La niña no debía tener mas de 5 años tenia los cabellos rojos al igual que la mujer a diferencia que los de la niña eran tan rizados que parecía que nunca se hubiera pasado un peine sobre ellos, sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda que resaltaban en su nívea piel que estaba surcada de pecas y tenia las mejillas rojas como cerezos._

_La mujer le sonrió a la niña y paso sus largos y delgados dedos por los rizos de la niña._

_-Rachel amor...y tu gorro?-pregunto con cariño la mujer- hace mucho frió..._

_-se me ha olvidado en los columpios mami- respondió con voz cantarina la niña- lo puedo ir a buscar?_

_-esta bien, pero ve rápido- la mujer sonrió cuando su hija respondió con un adorable "si mami" y salio corriendo en dirección a los columpios._

_La niña busco su gorro de gato en el columpio en el cual estaba segura que lo había dejado e hizo un puchero al no encontrarlo, siguió buscando hasta que lo vio tirado en la nieve, corrió con sus pequeñas piernas hasta donde estaba el gorro y lo recogió dándose la vuelta para volver con su madre hasta que escucho un pequeño sollozo proveniente de un árbol._

_Con curiosidad se acerco y observo a una pequeña niña si es que se podía llamar así ya que esta tenia la piel de color verde musgo, ojos verdes como las hojas de los pinos de navidad y un cabello como todo su cuerpo verde._

_La niña se acerco a la persona que lloraba y con su voz dulce preguntó_

_- por qué lloras?_

_La niña de cabello verde dirigió su mirada a la niña de cabello rojo y con voz sollozante dijo:_

_- e..es que es invierno y ya que aun soy muy pequeña tengo frío, y no tengo nada con que calentarme_

_-Acaso tu mami no te dio un gorro como la mía para protegerte del frió? -pregunto la pelirroja con voz inocente_

_La niña de cabello verde negó y su llanto se intensifico_

_-oye no llores más! tengo una idea -digo la niña y le tendió su gorro de gato a la peli-verde- que tal si yo te doy mi gorro para que ya no tengas frió y tu dejas de llorar?_

_La peli-verde alargó su mano hacia el gorro y lo tomo-Gracias- dijo_

_-de nada! oye tengo que volver con mi mami porque se va a preocupar ok? espero volvernos a ver! -dijo la niña volviéndose a levantar y corriendo hacia donde la figura elegante de su madre la esperaba._

_-y tu gorro cariño?- pregunto la mujer_

_-no lo he podido encontrar mami- mintió la niña_

_- oh! bueno mañana buscaremos otro esta bien?-dijo la mujer con voz dulce_

_- si mami! -respondió alegre la niña, mientras le tomaba la mano a la mujer y juntas regresaban a casa_

_Lo que la niña no sabia es que ese pequeño encuentro con esa "niña" marcaría su destino de alguna manera con un mundo que muchos consideran fantasía..._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-.o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

_**N/A: pues... le vengo con esta historia toda rara xD es la historia de Rachel E. Dare con algunos cambios hechos por mi!**_

_**pues como verán esta fue una pequeña introducción/prólogo y aquí vemos que Rachel siempre ha podido ver a través de la niebla**_

**_espero que les guste mi historia! :33 nos vemos en el prox. cápitulo_**

**_P.D me disculpan si ven algun error es que lo hice rápido e.e_**


End file.
